Made by Hevans
by Sano
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Sam and Kurt's relationship. New drabble up! It's Kurt's last day in Lima before he moves to New York. Slight spoilers for season 3.
1. Books

**Title: **Made by Hevans

**Written by:** Sano

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairings:** SamxKurt

**Ratings:** PG13

**Warnings:** Slash and fluff

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas, I do not. If I did it wouldn't be fit for family tv.

**Summary: **A series of drabbles revolving around Kurt and Sam.

**Drabble 1: Books**

**

* * *

**

Sundays were usually spent lounging around Kurt's room, watching movies, chatting about nothing, and reading their own respective books. Or in Sam's case, his endless supply of comic books.

And this Sunday was no exception.

Said blonde was leaning against the headboard with a stack of comic books on the night stand, the latest issue of 'The Justice League of America' clasped in one hand, as the other was petting Kurt's hair gently while his boyfriend lounged against his thigh while reading one of his many teen romance books.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the look of rapt attention on Kurt's face, peppered by sighs at probably one of the novel's romantic scenes. Sam shook his head in bewilderment.

"How can you stand that sappy, lovey-dovey stuff?"

"How can you stand those guys who wear their underwear on the outside of their pants?"

Touché.

"Are you kidding me? The Justice League is one of the most awesome superhero teams in the Galaxy!"

Without missing a beat, Kurt replied, "Well, Superman is hot. But you can't deny how stupid the people are for not recognizing him just because he doesn't have glasses."

"And you think that a century-old vampire creeping into a teenage girl's room to watch her sleep isn't creepy at all?" Both boys lowered their reading material, each with a spark of challenge in their eyes.

Kurt handed over 'Twilight' while Sam swapped it with the first 3 issues of 'The Justice League of America.'

* * *

One week later…

"What is the name of the league's headquarters?"

"The Watchtower."

"Where did Bella live before coming to Forks?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"What is the Flash's real name?"

"Wally West. Come on, Sam. This is too easy!"

"What is Jasper Cullen's special ability?"

"Uhm, he can manipulate the mood of people around him."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Sam. "Well, you seem to have gotten Twilight down. But we're not done yet."

Sam met his boyfriend's smirk with a grin of his own. "Bring it on, baby."

* * *

15 minutes later…

Sam would've been grinning goofily if not for Kurt's lips devouring his own. He almost lost it at the moans that the other boy was making as he nipped lightly at Kurt's flawless neck, while hands disheveled his already-shaggy hair even more.

The jock still thought that the vampire love story fad was lame. But if there was one thing that Edward Cullen taught him, was that the most ridiculous lines could make his Kurt melt like butter in his arms, which led to one of the hottest make-out sessions that they've had so far. When he muttered the line, "You're my own personal brand of heroin," Kurt all but tackled him to the bed.

Maybe later he'll drop by the bookstore and pick up a copy of 'Vogue.'

**The End**

So how do you guys like it? I already have 2 more coming up, but I am accepting requests…

Please review!


	2. Video Games

**Drabble 2: Video Games**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel told both their families that they were dating, it was surprising how easily they got used to seeing the boys hang out at each other's house, to which both boys were quite appreciative. It was one thing to be taunted at school, but having supportive families definitely made up for it.

Well, except for Finn. He was a bit too freaked out at the idea of Sam and Kurt actually *dating* at first. But soon he realized that Sam was really good for Kurt. The speakers weren't always blaring with Broadway soundtracks, Kurt actually started to be nice to Rachel when she came over, and lastly, he finally had someone else to play with on the PS3.

Kurt was sitting on the sofa next to Sam in the living room, presumably doing homework, one afternoon when Finn walked in after his study date with Rachel. He plopped down onto the lazy boy and nodded at them in greeting. "Finished with homework?"

Closing his Chemistry text book, Kurt sighed dramatically. "Yes. Finally!" Sam grinned at his boyfriend and proceeded to finish the last paragraph on his essay for Literature.

"Hey Sam. Wanna play 'Halo' after?" With a nod from Kurt, Sam quickly finished his essay while Finn rolled his eyes, thinking about how whipped the blond jock was.

As if he didn't bend over backwards for his high-maintenance girlfriend.

Watching the game armed with a nail file in his hand, Kurt surveyed his stepbrother and boyfriend, laughing at the mock threats from the taller jock every time Sam blasted the head off Finn's character.

"Come on, man! Show some mercy!"

"No way, Hudson! You gotta learn how to play with the big boys."

Kurt rolled his eyes and brought out a copy of 'Cosmopolitan' from under the coffee table.

After another round and a groan of defeat from Finn, he suddenly shouted, "Kurt, you need to play!"

And Kurt thought, _oh, shit_.

He never really liked playing 'Halo' that much. Although he learned how to play from Finn just because the teen wanted someone to play with, he never actually enjoyed it. But after he learned enough and kept beating Finn, he decided that he didn't want to bum his stepbrother out anymore.

"What? You can play?" Sam asked, shock written all over his face.

Kurt kept his face impassive. "Just a little."

"A little? Wait till you play him, Evans. Kurt has got this magic touch in 'Halo,' now let's see if you can beat him." Finn was obviously excited at having someone beat Sam; he never noticed the glare of pure hatred directed at him.

"No, I-I really don't want to play." He knew how video gamers took winning seriously, and Sam was one of the biggest gaming dorks in Lima; he didn't want to bum him out by winning.

But then again, Kurt wanted to see how his boyfriend would react to him excelling in this seemingly-macho activity.

Grabbing the controller from a smirking Finn, he commented, "Hope you're ready to lose, Sam."

And the game began.

After a hard-hitting 8 wins against 9 in favor of Kurt, Sam was beginning to regret taking on this challenge. Never in their 2 months of dating had he even noticed that Kurt knew how to play 'Halo,' and damn, did his baby know how to play.

Sam won the next round and it was even, only 1 round left and victory will be claimed. Finn was so excited that he even got popcorn and was pointedly ignoring Rachel's calls and texts for the past hour.

Unknown to both boys, Kurt was already bored. He was just keeping up the pretense of playing because Sam seemed pretty into it and… well, that was it. He saw an opportunity to finally hit it home when he caught the look of pure concentration on Sam's face.

And then his character's brains were blasted out.

At the level of shouting in the living room, the countertenor would've thought that Finn and Sam had won the lottery, or at least a football game.

Grinning widely, Sam sat back down next to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. "You played a great game, hon, but I guess I was just too much for you." The smaller teen rolled his eyes again and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I guess you win this one."

After an hour Sam finally went home. The boys were cleaning up the living room before their parents got home when Finn suddenly spoke up. "You're such a liar, Kurt."

"Excuse me?"

Finn put away the last of the CDs littering the table and pushed the cabinet door on the theater system closed. "You let Sam win."

"I would ne-"

"Yes, you did. And don't even bother lying to me, I saw you peeking into that girly magazine since round 4."

Kurt smiled and placed his hand under his chin. "Fine, you caught me. But don't let Sam know, okay?"

Finn was about to protest but one look into his stepbrother's love struck eyes and then he nodded.

"Deal. But next time Rachel comes over, you have to let me win."

* * *

**The End**

So, what do you guys think? Please leave some lovely kum-ments!


	3. Ice Cream

**Drabble 3: Ice cream**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Let us pretend that Sam doesn't have an obsessive diet and work-out streak. This is just Sam being adorable.

To invaderkati who gave me this wonderful idea! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"No."

"Come on, just one…"

"Don't you know what the word 'NO' means?"

Sam grinned, "Apparently, I don't, because if I did, then I wouldn't be dating you."

Despite his irritation, Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You scored points with that one, Mr. Charming. But the answer is still no!"

Sam had been asking Kurt out for ice cream since they first started seeing each other. But for some reason, the other boy never agreed to any of his requests. He knew that Kurt was watching his dairy intake and he was totally cool with that. But for some reason, he just wanted to take his boyfriend out for his most favorite dessert in the world.

No amount of badgering could get Kurt to agree, so right after their Tuesday Glee club practice, he had told Kurt that he had wanted them to do their homework somewhere *different.*

He rubbed a hand over the bruise that was throbbing from the punch that Kurt hurled at his arm when they arrived at the ice cream parlor. It was a bit too extreme, but the blond would make sure that this moment would be well worth it.

If they were in any situation, Sam would've just dropped the argument, but this was one thing that he didn't really want to let go. Huffing in exasperation, Kurt had grabbed his bag and stormed into the parlor, muttering something about 'lemon juice' and 'brain damage.'

Sam had quickly ordered a hot fudge sundae that contained almost all of the parlor's toppings, and he almost laughed at the dumbstruck expression on the waitress' face when Kurt had only ordered an iced tea for himself but managed to prevent it from escaping. He was already bruised; he did not want to be murdered.

And he'd been wheedling Kurt into taking a bite of ice cream ever since.

He picked up another spoonful of chocolate ice cream from the bowl, making sure that it had those yummy fudge brownies in it, and brought it over to Kurt's mouth.

"Just one bite. For me?" He flashed that charming grin that annoyed and turned Kurt on at the same time. But the smaller teen knew how to resist temptation. Just one bite of that monstrous concoction would have him working out for 2 hours more than his regular routine, and he did **not** want to lessen his moisturizing regimen.

How Sam managed to eat anything edible and stay fit was beyond his comprehension. It was probably because of football. He formed an image of Sam during football practice, sweating as he ran pell-mell down the field… his hands stretched to the heavens as he caught the pigskin in his hands… his football jersey riding up those glorious abs… sweat running down and darkening the waistband of his sweatpants…

"Hello! Earth to Kurt Hummel? Kurt… KURT!" He snapped out of his reverie and raised an inquiring brow at his boyfriend, guilty at being caught fantasizing about his smoking hot boyfriend and quickly filed the image of a sweating Sam for later.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Erm, nothing! Just some new outfit ideas for the club." He felt his face heating up and for the first time in his life cursed his pearly white skin.

Sam didn't look convinced but let the matter drop, "So why the hate towards ice cream?"

"Dairy." Just that one word held the gravity of the end of the world.

"Oh come on, baby! It wouldn't hurt you to eat ice cream just this one time!" He received an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look and held up his hands in defense as Kurt rambled off the reasons.

He was just lucky that the parlor was deserted since it was a school night. The only people present to witness his ordeal were the ipod-bopping waitress who was dancing off at the back of the counter and the elderly couple seated at the other end of the restaurant

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam noticed that the elder man was holding the cherry by the stem as he fed it to his companion. He suddenly jammed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and as Kurt was stating the adverse effects of sweets on his singing voice, grabbed the countertenor by the shoulders and effectively shut him up with a passionate kiss.

Kurt was shocked at first at the sweet taste of chocolate on his boyfriend's lips and was about to push him away when Sam wrapped his arms around his back, thus preventing his escape. He gasped when the blond lightly bit at his lower lip and further shared the taste of the sinfully sweet concoction.

Sam broke away from his lips, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Delicious." He murmured to a furiously blushing Kurt. Then the smirk on his face faded when Kurt suddenly stood up and went to the waitress at the counter. He talked to her for a few moments and she disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a small doggy bag that Kurt received with a smile.

Grabbing Sam's hand, he all but dragged him towards his boyfriend's car where he proceeded to 'share' the ice cream with his boyfriend.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's note:** I can't stop writing for this pairing… I'm on a roll! Keep the kum-ments coming!


	4. Mercedes

**Author's note: **Thank you to all the people who've been sending me love! I wasn't even planning to write anything but Hevans just woke me up. Also, these moments take place in any timeline of the series, and they are not in chronological order.

This fic is dedicated to my best friend, Chris, my very own Kurt.

* * *

**Drabble 4: Mercedes**

**

* * *

**

Before Sam Evans came into Kurt Hummel's life, there was Mercedes Jones. The sassy diva who once had a huge crush on the countertenor slowly developed into an irreplaceable feature into Kurt's life. They shopped together, gossiped with each relentlessly and texted each other madly every single day.

And no man can ever come between that fashionably-dusted bond.

"If you don't man up soon, Evans, it'll only be a matter of time before Blaine gets him." For some reason this pair of best friends had a habit of breaking in on Sam's after-practice shower, spoke their piece and always left a sputtering quarterback. But it was those words from Mercedes that finally marshaled Sam into pursuing Kurt, and she never let him forget it.

Mercedes was like a Grizzly bear, ferocious, snaps at anything suspicious and fiercely protective of the people that she loves. Since he was Kurt's boyfriend, he was glad to have been part of that inner circle of protection. Because the way Mercedes cuts with her words would down any man, and Sam was infinitely happy to have been spared the damage.

He already told Kurt about this and his boyfriend told him how sweet he was and to never mention the 'Grizzly bear' comparison to Mercedes, unless he wanted to find himself stuffed into the nearest manhole.

Not only was he welcomed into the Hummel-Jones fold, but he was brought along on many of their outings. He was there when they picked out Mercedes' outfit for her first date with Anthony. He was the designated driver on their monthly Broadway theater trips and was always welcomed into their traditional Thursday movie night.

Kurt and Mercedes claim that it was a night of catching up on chick flicks and romantic-comedies but in truth, it was only another method for the friends to gossip about anything and anyone under the sun while whatever movie was popped into the DVD and set to mute. Two hours of talking about make-up, clothes and the dating cycle in McKinley would've driven any teenage boy crazy, but Sam took on any opportunity to hang out with his boyfriend.

Even if he had to hear the words, 'Taylor Lautner' and 'Marc Jacobs' so many times.

Hmm… maybe this Lautner guy designed really great clothes. Kurt was gushing all over how perfect the lines on the form were.

Form? Dammit, he'd watched too much 'Project Runway' with Kurt already.

Meanwhile, it was another Thursday night in the living room of the Hummel residence. Sam was sitting on the floor leaning against Kurt's legs who sat on the sofa, with Mercedes on the other end, prattling on about the appalling pantsuit that Rachel wore to school today.

Sam was always silent during these discussions. He would just munch on his own bowl of popcorn and guzzled down can after can of diet coke which seemed to be stored in the Hummel kitchen by crate. Topics switched so fast that it always reminded him of when he first started learning Na'vi.

He knew some of the words, but he never really made sense of any of it.

Sometimes the quarterback even believed that Kurt and Mercedes shared the same brain, or even had telepathic superpowers. Or they were secretly twins who were separated at birth. At the rate that they finished each other's sentences, or knew what the other was saying even before they finished speaking.

"Did you see how she-"

"I know! And how he-"

"Ugh! Don't even get started on how-"

"Well you know how much of a d-"

"Oh, no way… they wouldn't even be caught dead in such a-"

Stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth, Sam vouched for the telepathy theory. Superpowers were always cool.

He was mostly tuning out of the conversation when he heard it.

"The kid has got the hots for you, Kurt." The blond head whipped around so fast that Mercedes could've sworn that the teen injured himself.

"WHAT? Who is he? When I get my hands on him I'm gonna rip his intestines right out of his a-" Kurt was half-dragged across the living room trying to restrain his insanely-jealous boyfriend when Mercedes' voice boomed.

"Down, white boy!" Sam was scared out of his wits at her tone and dropped his car keys to the carpet. Kurt managed to snatch it up and tossed it to Mercedes who caught it in her perfectly-manicured hand.

Placing a hand on her hips, she bit out. "Sit." Sam quickly obeyed and sat down on the sofa. Mercedes handed him a fresh can of diet coke and Kurt almost laughed when the blond jock downed the whole can in one gulp.

Kurt sat down next to Sam and took his left hand into his own, gently chafing his callused fingers. "Feel better?"

Sam nodded. Then he turned to Mercedes and said, "Who?" Mercedes looked ecstatic over sharing this bit of information, to which Kurt was not amused.

"It's this guy Brett who's in Kurt's English Class. I caught him staring at Kurt several times last week… and I heard him say how much he liked how Kurt looked."

"Don't exaggerate, Mercedes. Brett told me how much he liked my jacket. You know, the black trim-lined Urban Excess with the leaves painted over the pockets? He said how cool it looked on me…"

Sam swore that his vision was turning red.

"… then asked if I had any more pot left. He thought they were Marijuana leaves." Sam burst out laughing together with Mercedes while Kurt folded his arms over his chest in offended pride.

"What? I looked good in it!"

Sam wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and pulled Mercedes down next to him on the couch. "I gotta meet this Brett guy, seems like he's a really swell kid."

_What the hell? _Kurt huffed and grabbed the bowl from the coffee table to get a refill in the kitchen. For a moment he was totally enjoying the little green monster that reared its head. He just wished that Sam had given him a few more minutes to bask in its violent glory.

He grudgingly nuked a new batch of popcorn and grabbed another pack of diet coke from the fridge and was walking back to the living room when he caught Mercedes' outburst after Sam whispered something into her ear.

"No, I am NOT gonna *accidentally* push him down the stairs! You are one crazy white boy, Evans."

Pretending he didn't hear them, he sat down next to Sam on the couch, took his arm and placed it around his shoulders, grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on 'The Devil wears Prada,' a small smile playing on his lips.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Brett was probably my favorite character on Glee 2x7 'The Substitute.' I just wanted to give him my love.

"_You smell homeless, Brett. Homeless."_

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	5. Shopping

**Drabble 5: Shopping  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! This is for SkurtHevans… who has been so amazing and has made tumblr so much more fun!

* * *

Kurt Hummel was walking through the hallways of McKinley high. Chin up and head held up high, and strutting down the hallway as if it was his own personal catwalk. The other students of McKinley have long since been used to this 'peculiar' behavior from Kurt.

But he really didn't care. He had a destination in mind, and he would be damned if he would spare a thought for the homophobes in his school.

Lucky for him, there was no sign of Azimio or Karofsky, so no slushie facials yet. Rounding around the corner, he stopped for a moment as his eyes landed on his target.

Checking out his boyfriend from afar was a definite hobby of his ever since Sam Evans had walked into McKinley High. But now that they were actually dating, he could stare all he wanted because he was *allowed* to, no, he was duty-bound to do so.

And damn did Sam Evans look hot. For some reason the blond quarterback could make anything look as if it came out of a magazine, with that ridiculously-juiced blonde hair, those kissably-wide lips and mouth-watering washboard abs…

Noticing that he'd almost drooled right in the middle of the crowded hallway; he walked over to his boyfriend's locker and leaned against it, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hi."

Sam closed the locker after grabbing his Astronomy book and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Hey, ready for your quiz?" They started walking to Kurt's Calculus class together before Sam would head on to Astronomy in the next room, hands brushing against each other's nonchalantly.

Kurt was doing a thorough once-over on Sam's outfit when he saw something that almost made him clench the fabric of his satin yellow Balenciaga jacket.

Under one of Sam's many letter jackets was a form-fitting white t-shirt that normally Kurt would totally adore because they showed off the taller teen's body to perfection, but what made him almost tear out his hair in frustration were the words 'Frankie says Relax' written over Sam's chest in big block letters.

"Are you okay, baby? You look a little pale…"

"Sam, meet me by my car once school lets out. We have something to take care of."

* * *

The display window of 'Magnifique' looked the same as any other display window of any clothing shop. Except that the most discerning clothing connoisseur can hardly fail to notice that the clothes draped over the mannequins were all designer labels.

Browsing through the same old clothing stores in the Lima mall district was like watching a basketball game for Kurt. Everyone was screaming and was clearly excited but Kurt really couldn't get what all the fuss was about. It was boring.

And Burt Hummel can attest to that.

But on one magical Saturday afternoon tagged as their customary 'Shopping time,' Mercedes and Kurt would get into his Navigator and drive to the mall to check out if there was anything fabulous on display. But on that fateful day, some road work was being done so they had to make a detour and just as they thought they were getting lost, they were greeted by heaven's door that was guarded by their new-found friend, Giselle.

Giselle Bertrand moved to Lima, Ohio from France after marrying her husband and having two beautiful children. Although she had settled into American life quite gracefully, her love of fashion inspired her to open her own clothing thrift shop. Every month she would get a shipment of clothes from Paris that was either out-of-season or factory rejects.

It was hardly something that Kurt's fashion soul would even consider. But for McKinley's most fashionable pair, designer label always trumps over the occasional missed stitch and missing buttons. Mercedes had the most flawless sewing skills and Kurt was always there to accessorize strategically to hide the flaws. And where else would you get designer clothes at half or sometimes even a fraction of its original asking price?

So 'Magnifique' had been their second home and Giselle would always be telling them stories about Paris where she was supposed to be an upcoming model that had chosen love just before she hit the big time. Stories were exchanged over endless cups of tea but for this day, Kurt had an important mission to accomplish.

"My beautiful Kurt! How happy I am to see you!" Even though she'd been staying in Lima for more than 10 years, Giselle's English was still heavily-accented. As she was about to welcome him into her perfumed arms, she saw the pretty blonde boy standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"And who is this?"

"Giselle, this is Sam Evans. Sam, this is the fabulous Giselle." The dawn of realization on the storeowner's face gave Sam the idea that this woman already knew about him… it was a bit freaky.

Giselle gestured for Sam to come closer. "Come, my little bird! Kurt has brought you to the right place! We will fi- oh, sacre bleu!" She had just gotten a glimpse of the unfortunate 'Frankie says Relax' t-shirt and quickly ushered a confused Sam into the dressing room, speaking in rapid French about the idiocy of statement shirts and other American fashion faux pas.

Kurt was smiling widely as he followed, grabbing some simple Calvin Klein shirts and a Marc Jacobs jacket off the rack. He found Sam standing in front of mirror of one of the fitting rooms, looking completely freaked out decked in a white Gucci button down shirt that highlighted his strapping shoulders.

"So how're you holding up, cowboy?"

Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at himself in the mirror, turning around to check out what a designer label looked on him. "I dunno, Kurt… it's just…" Luckily, Giselle was talking on the phone with presumably one of her suppliers, since the rapid French was bit too hard to understand even though Kurt was already fluent in speaking the language. So she was probably going to be preoccupied for the next few minutes.

Standing behind Sam in front of the mirror, he smoothed over the fabric over his shoulders and smiled at him encouragingly. "I'm sorry I brought you here so suddenly, I was supposed to ease you onto a bit of shopping with me a little more into the future… but that shirt…" He pointed disdainfully at the unfortunate shirt discarded on the floor next to Sam's feet, "Just shifted me onto 'make-over' mode." He kissed the back of Sam's neck affectionately. "Is that okay?"

Their eyes met on their reflection on the mirror for a moment, Sam's apprehensive and Kurt's apologetic, when the blond finally sighed and said, "Fine." To which Kurt promptly gave out a little shriek of victory and suddenly buried his boyfriend in designer clothes that he was dying to have him try on.

Sam was already wearing a gray Calvin Klein shirt topped by an Armani Fleece Track jacket when Kurt walked in with more clothes. There was already a small pile of clothes that they would purchase and the jock was kind of getting tired undressing and dressing so many times already. He just couldn't bear to tell Kurt since his boyfriend looked as happy as a little kid at Christmas morning.

When the countertenor suddenly held up a pair of Armani jeans with sequins lining the side, he finally held up his hand in warning. "Whoa! That is _NOT_ part of the deal, Kurt!"

"But Saaaam…"

"I already agreed to that red Muzini-"

"Missoni." Kurt stated.

"-jacket with the buckles on it and the Huge Boss-"

"Hugo Boss."

"-sweater with gold stripes on the sleeves… but I draw the line at SEQUINS."

"But Saaaaam… just this last one, please? I know that it would look divine on you… you have those great legs and the sequins would really show them off…" Kurt was holding up the pants as he spoke. The sequins glinted mockingly at Sam.

No way, jose. Not even Batman wore sequins.

But he did wear a huge belt over his crotch. But Kurt didn't need to know that.

Sam crossed his arm over his chest. "You've been having fun all day with this make-over, so what do I get?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "My undying love and affection?" He smiled sweetly and was running his hands over the collar of Sam's jacket.

Sam quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly, well, two could play at that game. He went out of the dressing room and came back a few minutes later, holding up a wooden hanger.

"Y-you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. It's either this or no sequins."

Giselle was obviously pleased with the selection of outfits that Kurt picked and was ringing them up, assuring Sam that since it was his first time at 'Magnifique' that he would get everything at half the price.

Anything for her 'favorite customer and his beau,' she was fond on repeating.

Sam was sighing as he handed over his money for the new 'Dead Rising' videogame he was saving up for. He was a bit bummed out that he spent it on clothes but he gotta admit, Kurt really knew how to make him look good without losing his style. Plus, they felt so soft against his skin.

Not too shabby for a blond jock.

Packing the clothes into an assortment of bags, Giselle then held up a peculiar item. It was part of Forever 21's faux leather line, a miniskirt that zipped on the side that was designed to mold to the wearer's hips and legs like spandex.

"Oh, I'm sorry; this must've gotten mixed into your things… I'll just-"

"No, no, Giselle. Can you please pack that into a separate bag?" Sam was smirking triumphantly as he wrapped an arm around a furiously-blushing Kurt's waist. "It's for Kurt." He added with a wink.

Giselle looked from one boy to the other and smiled knowingly. "Of course, ma Cherie! You can have the skirt, free of charge!" If it was possible, Kurt turned even redder and refused to look the storeowner in the eyes.

Sam grabbed their purchases with one hand and ushered his boyfriend out the door with the other, the small bag containing the Forever 21 skirt clasped in Kurt's hands.

**The End  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** I don't know what came over me… too much Kum has been driving me crazy. But I still love them to death! Hope you guys liked it!

Please keep the kum-ments coming! 


	6. The Box

**Drabble 6: The Box**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **This plot bunny came from randomlygifted... hope I did your request justice.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

For a guy who normally prided himself in having control over his eating habits, his work-out regimen and his dyslexia, all of his control always went down the drain whenever Kurt Hummel was involved.

Kurt was helping Sam study at his house for his Spanish test tomorrow, stating very clearly that a make-out session was not included. Knowing how Sam could easily distract with just a smile, he had elected that they study on the floor instead of the bed, with a small lap table and their school books separating them. The blond jock was about to protest but was mollified by the soprano's promise to accompany him to ComicCon next month if he aced the test.

Sam was trying very hard to concentrate, but whenever Kurt was in his room, surrounded by his comic book collection and video-game merchandise, he couldn't prevent the primal surge of ownership that took over his body.

He wanted to rip his Star Wars sheets and tie his boyfriend up, preferably to the bed.

Knowing that his thoughts were heading to a dangerous place, he summoned an image of Coach Bieste dressed as a Chocolate turtle and forced his eyes on the notebook in front of him.

Studying verb tenses were already difficult in the English language, but studying them in Spanish made Sam feel as if he was the dumbest kid in the world. It was only because of his boyfriend's patient tutoring that he even manages to string a few sentences together. Besides, Sam loved listening to Kurt speak, the syllables blending together like the notes of a harmony… the way his lips pursed adorably as he waits for Sam to repeat after him… how he bites his lips whenever he checks the Spanish-English dictionary…

The thwack of said dictionary broke Sam out of his reverie and he smiled guiltily at a fuming Kurt.

"Come on, Sam! Please take this seriously." Kurt scolded. Then his green eyes suddenly widened as Sam moved in on his personal space, their noses almost touching.

The blond was smirking at him mischievously, and Kurt couldn't help the little flutter of delight in his stomach as Sam spoke.

"I am taking _YOU_ seriously, Kurt, _very_ seriously." Callused hands were slowly wrapping around his waist but with lightning reflexes, the soprano suddenly scooted out of reach, a notebook and pencil clasped in each hand.

"I swear, baby, you must've been a Ninja in your past life." With a dejected sigh, Sam looked down at his notebook and started to mutter Spanish tenses under his breath.

Watching the other boy warily, Kurt sat down again on the floor and proceeded to finish making a little practice quiz for Sam. They'd been working quietly for half an hour already when Sam's mom suddenly knocked on the door and poked her head in, informing both boys that she was going to the supermarket with Sam's younger twin sisters and that they'd be back after two hours to start dinner.

The door had been shut for a mere 10 seconds before Kurt found himself tackled to the floor by a very enthusiastic Sam, his lips being thoroughly devoured while the stack of books on the table toppled over from the jock's sudden assault.

Kurt's outraged gasp of Sam's name quickly turned into a moan when his boyfriend suddenly nipped at his collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark. He was about to thump the other boy on the back, but the pleasure coursing through his veins became so intense that he lost the nerve.

It was nothing that a high-collared shirt or scarf couldn't hide. But he had to remember to hide it before Finn saw. His stepbrother almost fainted the last time he saw a love mark on Kurt's body.

And it wasn't on Kurt's neck.

Sam was muttering a garbled mix of English and Na'vi into his ear and Kurt's eyes almost rolled into his head when the blonde lightly bit his earlobe before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Running his hands through the pale strands, Kurt noted that they were practically under Sam's study table. He noticed a few strewn comic books and a small box in the corner and was paying no mind to it when he saw a picture peaking out of the side of the box.

Sam was slowly unbuttoning Kurt's green-and-red striped shirt and kissing every inch of newly-exposed skin when he saw the other boy holding something in his hand, a look of utter shock on his face. Sam almost shrieked like a little girl and grabbed the picture out of Kurt's hand.

"Wh-what the?" Kurt was flabbergasted as Sam suddenly clambered off him and grabbed the small box from under the desk and was about to run off with it but Kurt didn't quit the football team without learning anything.

Tackling the other boy to the bed with the well-seasoned technique of a football player, Kurt tried in vain to snatch the box out of the blond boy's hands. Sam in the meantime was trying to keep the box out of reach without hurting Kurt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING, SAM EVANS?"

"NOTHING!"

Getting a lucky shot in, Kurt managed to slap the box away from Sam's hands and it clattered to the floor and spilled its contents. The smaller boy was about to lunge off the bed to grab them but Sam suddenly crawled over him, hands desperately trying to cover his eyes but Kurt slapped them away, his green eyes round in surprise.

Scattered all over the floor were pictures of Kurt in various situations. One was a picture of him and Mercedes trying out matching gold tracksuits at the mall, others were him with the rest of the New Directions. There were various others from their performances months before they even started dating, even a picture of him wearing the unfortunate Dalton school uniform during the performance at Sectionals.

"S-S-S-" He was stuttering like an idiot, but he couldn't care less. His heart swelled with so much love as he picked up a picture of him and Sam in his car, the blonde boy kissing his cheek.

"When did you start… '_Collecting_' these?"

Sam was avoiding his eyes as he fidgeted with the picture of a sleeping Kurt. "Uhm, the week after you broke off our duet."

Kurt found himself falling in love with Sam Evans all over again. He picked up a picture of him wearing that dreadful blond wig during their Hairography experiment and frowned in distaste.

"How?"

"I… kept taking photos of you with my phone after you sang that Jazz song… and the old ones were stolen from Mr. Schuester's bottom drawer…" He drifted off as Kurt started rounding up the pictures and grabbing his bag off the floor to stuff them in.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed the pictures out of Kurt's hands and hugged them to his chest protectively.

"Sam, hand them over."

"No!"

"I'll just give you much better photos, with excellent lighting and the perfe-" Kurt stopped when he saw how defiant Sam looked at handing the pictures over.

Chuckling softly, he kissed Sam gently on the lips and waited until the other boy responded. Slowly the pictures fell down to the sheets from the jock's hands and with his ninja-like reflexes, Kurt quickly grabbed the picture of him with the blond wig and stuffed it into his back pocket.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **According to the Glee website, Kurt is a soprano… so just in case anyone noticed the change.

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	7. Burt

**Drabble 7: Burt**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **You guys have no idea how much fun it is to write for this fandom. There's so much love and hate at the same time, it's so crazy!

Thanks to clovrboy for requesting. This was actually my next installment and you practically read my mind there!

* * *

Burt Hummel grew up as a man who was comfortable with routine. He was raised in the traditional American fashion, where his dad worked late into the night and his mom always had dinner ready at the table by 6:30. 'Moderation in all things,' his father was fond of saying.

So when he married Elizabeth and had Kurt, he was set to bring up his son in pretty much the same way, except that Kurt was probably the opposite of everything that he had ever lived by.

They say that a mother always knows, but Burt knows that fathers have their fair share of intuition, even if they do try to ignore what's fairly obvious just because it wasn't the usual way of things. He knew that Kurt wasn't like all the other kids, and he was fine with that. Why he chose to ignore it for so many years he really couldn't figure it out. He just did.

The first time he knew was when he brought a 4-year old Kurt to the toy store. Burt remembered smiling while Kurt ran through the store, giggling at the prospect of getting a new toy. His dad followed a couple of steps behind, waiting to see what toy the boy would choose.

He could perfectly remember the mix of dread and bewilderment as his son passed by the cars and the G.I. Joes and finally stopped at the Barbie aisle. He had offered a bawling Kurt a set of Joes with their own tank but the boy wouldn't stop crying and so he just bought the Barbie for him, and even threw in a hot pink automobile just because he hated to see his son cry.

Then the flurry of tea parties and Broadway show tunes started. And Burt knew it was only a matter of time. So when Kurt had finally told him he was gay, Burt had already accepted him. There was no one more important in Burt's life than his son, and he knew that he was fiercely protective of him. He couldn't help it, Lima wasn't exactly the most accepting place to raise a gay son… but they manage.

And then Kurt began liking other teenage boys, and Burt had started collecting guns again.

Burt had a feeling that Kurt liked Finn a lot back then, and was aware that the set-up with Carole was really a ruse to get closer to the tall teen but Burt wasn't really surprised when it didn't work out. He was there to pick up the pieces but he couldn't do anything about it. He loved Kurt but Finn was undoubtedly as straight as an arrow and timber yard combined.

Then there was Blaine, who was a nice kid, really. But Burt, with his 'father-sense' (yeah, he made that up, quite well, of he did say so himself) knew that what Kurt felt for the Dalton kid was a sense of hero worship. Blaine was a good friend for Kurt, just because they were going through the same thing, and Burt was glad his son finally had someone to talk to about those things.

And then there was Sam. Out of all the boys, this kid had Burt guessing his moves, even questioning his 'father-sense.'

He didn't even know what the kid looked like; just that he had 'lemon juice' hair, as Kurt had told him. So when a beat-up truck pulled up in front of the car shop Burt was expecting to gear up the engine, or at least a paint job, judging from the nasty scratch marks at the hood, but he wasn't expecting for the blond driver to walk up to him while he was having his afternoon ham sandwich, with Kurt's best friend, Mercedes, behind him and say:

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel. I'm Sam Evans and I would like to take your son out for a date."

It was a good thing that Mercedes was there to step in front of Sam when the shotgun under the desk was brought out, because Burt really didn't want to shoot anyone that his son cared about.

"Mr. Hummel! Stop and wait for Sam to explain himself!" Mercedes cried out as Burt took the safety out of the gun handle. Burt ignored her and proceeded to aim the muzzle at Sam's head.

"You have 2 minutes to tell my why I shouldn't shoot you." The click signaled the bullet entering the barrel. Burt smirked in satisfaction as he saw the blond kid swallow in apprehension.

"Mr. Hummel!" Mercedes looked ready to faint, or at least smack the gun away from him.

The kid looked warily at the gun's muzzle 6 inches away from his head and stepped out from behind Mercedes. "Can you wait in the car, Mercedes?"

She looked at Sam as if he'd sprouted another head. "Are you kidding me, white boy? You might get killed!"

"I'll be okay. I need to talk to Mr. Hummel. Alone." Mercedes looked from Sam to Burt and finally gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," then she went to the car, which left both men facing each other, one scared out of his wits but determined, the other furious and downright scary.

Burt pointed to the wooden chair in front of his desk. "Sit." He ordered, and the blond kid scrambled to sit down. Dropping down onto his own leather chair on the other side of the desk, he placed the shotgun on top of the table between them, his right hand resting on the handle.

"Now, explain yourself."

Sam seemed paralyzed for a minute but with a deep breath he stood up straight in his chair. "I-I w-want to date your son, Mr. Hummel, I know you don't have the slightest thing about me but I mu-"

"Weren't you the guy who was supposed to sing with Kurt?" Burt cut in.

If possible, the boy turned even paler. Burt was inspired by such fear that he lifted a wicked-looking knife from his drawer and almost laughed at the stricken look on the blond's face.

"Y-yes, I wa-I am, sir."

"What happened? You didn't want to be seen singing with my son?"

"N-N-No! It wasn't like that, Mr. Hummel! Finn talked to me about backing out but I didn't! It was Kurt who broke it off… I wanted to sing with him. His voice is amazing! I-I…" Sam trailed off as the other man held up a hand to shut him up.

Burt crossed his arms across his chest and leveled a hard look at the boy. "Why did you have to come to me? If you liked my son, you could've just asked him out."

"I know that you're protective of Kurt… you should be with someone so special…" Sam was fidgeting with a corner of his jacket as he answered, but it was to his credit that he met the other man's eyes with a determined look of his own. "I just want you to know that I really do like your son, that I'm not gonna play around with him."

"You're going to be taunted by people who have pea-sized brains in this town. What're you gonna do about that?"

Sam smiled as he answered, "I don't care. All I want is Kurt."

A few minutes later the boy left with a yapping Mercedes and Burt had to smile despite himself. Picking up his shotgun and the knife, he decided to store it at the back together with the others. He was walking towards the back shed when he stopped and went back to his desk, left the shotgun on top and placed the knife back in its drawer. Whistling a Melon Camp song, he heard the back door of the shop open and Kurt walked in.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" The boy picked up his left over plate and wrinkled his nose at the smell of mayonnaise. He then noticed the gun.

"What happened?"

Burt contemplated telling his son what just happened but thought better of it and just shrugged casually. "Nothing. I was just cleaning it earlier." But a smile was tugging at his lips and the boy noticed.

Standing with one hand on his hip and the other holding the dirty plate, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Really. Now go and do your homework… oh, and Kurt?" The boy turned around as he was walking towards the back.

"What is it, Dad?"

"If anyone asks, tell them my gun is always loaded." Kurt looked confused but Burt wouldn't explain further. The boy left after that and Burt was left alone in the car shop. Flopping down onto his leather chair, he placed his feet on top of the desk next to the shotgun and brought out the latest edition of 'Lima Firearms.'

The army-issue sniper rifle looked good. Burt picked up the phone and dialed to order.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Burt Hummel will always be my favorite TV father. Thanks to everyone who has been following the drabbles, you guys make me happy so much! And for all the kummers out there, come join us at tumblr and jump into the canoe.

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	8. Grease Monkey

**Drabble 8: Grease Monkey**

**Author's notes: **Based on Ajjizom's drawing of Grease Monkey!Kurt, I swear, this girl knows how to make Kum Hevans so sweet. Get ready to take a trip into Mr. Evans' dirty mind. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Sam Evans knew a lot of things.

He was fluent in Na'Vi, could kick-ass at Halo, had a comic book collection that could make any collector die with jealousy, could out-play anyone in a Magic or Pokemon card game and could recite lines from the Star Wars saga anytime.

He was the star quarterback of the McKinley high football team and could string a few Spanish sentences together, was actually quite good at math since the numbers were pretty easy to solve once you figure out a pattern, and had a decent singing voice that earned him quite a few solos in Glee club.

But one thing he knew absolutely nothing about was how cars work. They moved and got you places, that was it. Oh, he also knew how to get a CD that was stuck outside of the player. Just a few smacks and that baby would pop right out. That was the extent of his knowledge about cars.

So when he was driving Kurt home after Glee practice and his beat-up truck made strange grinding noises whenever he stepped on the brakes, he was surprised when his boyfriend said to drive straight to his dad's shop so they could fix it. He was protesting at first but Kurt just winked at him playfully and said, "Don't worry; I'll give you a _big_ discount."

The garage was already closed for the day but Kurt said that he could check the car out for him first. Then Kurt changed into overalls, scuffed up worker boots and a tool belt around his waist.

The overall effect had Sam wishing that he'd taken a baseball bat to his car and thrashed it months ago.

All Sam had to do was drive the car over to some kind of elevator thing to lift the car and he didn't even have time to let his jaw hit the floor when Kurt unscrewed something from the tires and had it taken off to inspect the brake pads.

"C'mere, Sam. I want to show you what break pads should look like when they're still in good condition." There was no reaction from his flabbergasted boyfriend and Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling the blond by the hand to show him the brake pads, leaving a streak of oil on Sam's hand.

"See the pads? They should still be shiny and have a few thread marks on them if they're still good… but yours already have rough patches on it. See those groves? It means that the pads are already so worn out that they need to be replaced." Kurt was still going on about the importance of routine break inspection but Sam was mesmerized by the streak of grease on Kurt's cheek. He would've grabbed Kurt to show him how good of an inspector he could be when the countertenor suddenly popped the hood of his truck and was currently checking the truck's oil level after lowering the car to the ground.

The blond jock followed, his head swimming with images of slamming Kurt to the hood of his truck and kissing the daylights out of those plump lips, his hands ruining that immaculate hair while Kurt's hands roamed all over his body, leaving greasy streaks in its wake.

Out of all the things that would turn Sam on, Kurt in dirty overalls immediately made it to his top 3 list. He was debating whether to let it get the top spot over Kurt in his Cheerios uniform but nothing was more delicious than his hot boyfriend wearing those skin-tight red pants that were so easy to take off. Kurt in overalls would be a _very close _second.

Kurt pointed to a stick with an orange handle on it and asked him to pick it up, which Sam complied to quickly so Kurt would be pleased, just so he wouldn't be mad when the blond assaulted him later.

Lifting the stick, Sam asked, "What is this?"

"That is the dip stick. The car oil is basically the life blood of the car. You also have to check your oil on a regular basis, Samuel, because…" Sam wasn't even listening anymore since his mind stopped at the word 'dip stick.' He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Thank Yoda for letting him forget to do his laundry so he was stuck to wearing his baggy pants for the day. Kurt wasn't very happy with it but Sam was grateful since it was roomy and so far had done well in hiding a major boner.

Kurt had wiped the stick off with a rag and asked him to put it back in, but his hands trembled so much from arousal that it took him a couple of pokes before he got all the way in. Kurt pulled it out and inspected the two marks at the bottom. The oil mark ended a little below the lower mark and he sighed dramatically.

"We need to put a quart of oil in… the oil mark needs to be between these two lines in order for your engine to work properly." He started to hand Sam a container with the right amount of oil and shrieked in dismay when the blond knocked the container out of his hands. The contents spilled onto the floor and Kurt's hands, much to the countertenor's dismay.

"What the hell has gotten into yo-mmph!" His outburst was suddenly cut off as Sam pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. It took him three seconds to respond and suddenly his greasy hands are running all over Sam's back and denim-clad ass and he grins triumphantly against the other boy's lips, knowing that the grease stains won't be washed out and Sam won't have the chance to wear those disastrous pants ever again.

Sam ran a hand through the dark strands, effectively ruining their style, and with his other hand closed the hood of his truck with a bang. Kurt gasped against his mouth when the blond picked him up and slammed him onto the scuffed-up hood, keeping their lips locked the whole time.

Kurt would've laughed at the effect of his greased-up hands on his boyfriend's blonde hair but his brain soon threw that train of thought down the drain when Sam suddenly focused on covering his neck with nips and kisses.

"Th-the b-brake pads…" He gasped out as Sam sucked a mark onto his collarbone. He was moaning when the blond looked up from his project of taking off the tool belt from his waist, his blue eyes darkened with lust and want. Kurt almost swooned.

He almost did, but swooning meant that he would miss what his boyfriend would do next.

Sam's lips hovered above his own and he muttered, "Later," before catching his lips in a rough kiss and effectively shutting him up.

The brake pads and oil change happened much later and after dropping off a disheveled Kurt at the Hummel-Hudson household, Sam drove home that night and went online to research how to rig his car into not starting.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Phew! I kinda had a hard time writing this, since I don't have ANY idea about cars… but I did some research, the facts about the brake pads and dip stick are true… I think. Thank you, Allison for your wonderful art! You are amazing!

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	9. Breaking the Mold

**Drabble 9: Breaking the mold**

**Author's notes: **Thank you to everyone who's been following this drabble series! This was an anon prompt that I filled out on tumblr.

* * *

It was around the first few dates of their relationship that Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel talked about anything and everything under the sun. While most couples were already sleeping together or at least getting their mack on the third date, the two teens settled into an arrangement of really knowing each other before anything physical happens, especially in light of Kurt's unpleasant – or in Sam's words, shitty – first kiss.

Full disclosure was the only rule on the table, a gem that Dr. Carl Howell taught them during an embarrassing instance while practicing for Rocky Horror.

So they were watching season 1 of 'The Big Bang Theory' in the Hummel-Hudson living room, with Sam laughing at whatever shenanigans the geeks were getting into while Kurt silently observed the varying expressions on the other boy's face.

Seriously, with just a few acting classes Sam could be a threat on Broadway stage.

By the third episode, Kurt was finally getting a sense of what was happening on the screen and he stood up to refill their popcorn, no butter with just a pinch of salt, or else Sam will get antsy about wrecking his abs. When he got back, the blond had turned the DVD off and pulled him down on the couch by the hand.

"Hey." Sam said before pecking him on the lips. Kurt's heart leaped at the innocent touch and fought with himself not to jump onto the other boy. His dad was already asleep but he really wouldn't appreciate getting Sam killed if Burt discovered them making out in the living room. He was pretty cool with them dating, but he always kept his shotgun loaded whenever Sam was around.

Instead, Kurt settled for twining their fingers together on the couch between them. "What is it?"

Sam looked apprehensive as he looked back and forth between their entwined hands and Kurt's eyes. "Uhm, I just wanted to talk to you."

"And…?"

"I really wanted to ask you, well, when did you know that you were…"

"Gay." Kurt finished for him and Sam flushed.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt was chuckling as he leaned back into arm of the couch, he lifted his legs and Sam automatically shifted into his seat so that the countertenor could settle them on his lap.

"Truth?" Sam nodded, "I honestly can't remember. Since I was a kid I just liked things that other boys in the neighborhood didn't. When they were wrestling in the playground, I was on a blanket on the grass playing dolls with the girls." He smiled fondly at the memory, "And Dad never discouraged me from doing what I want. I think he knew before even I did. I admired pretty girls and boys but I think what really made it all real was when I started having a crush on Finn back then."

Sam had a grimace on his face at the thought of his former rival and Kurt pinched one of his cheeks. "Now, your turn."

The jock was fidgeting with the edge of one of the throw pillows on the couch as he answered, "I had a best friend back in my old school, and we were really close. He likes comic books like I do, and we got along with our taste in video games and music. But one time while we were studying in my dorm room on my bed, he leaned over and grabbed a pen that fell on the floor…" He sighed as the memories flooded back. He looked at Kurt's face and was encouraged by the earnest and completely gaze he saw in his eyes, so he continued.

"… His shirt lifted up slightly so I got a peek of the skin on his stomach. He's not so chiseled but that glimpse of skin was on my mind the whole night, and even a few days after that. Then I started getting really conscious around him. I started dressing in colors that he favors, was attentive to everything he said... then a few weeks later, I told him I was in love with him." The pained look on Sam's face gave Kurt the impression that it took a lot for his boyfriend to admit this, and he gave his hand an encouraging squeeze in response.

"And then?"

"He told some of lacrosse guys about it, and they ganged up on me after practice in the locker rooms. My parents pressed charges, he was expelled along with some of the team members… and I transferred here." Sam's eyes were watery when he finished and he rubbed at them roughly. "I'm really sorry, Kurt. This was supposed to be an awesome night and I'm shitting all over it."

Instead of answering, the smaller boy grabbed one of the napkins on the coffee table, pulled his calloused hands away from his face and wiped away Sam's tears gently. "Thank you for telling me this." Kurt murmured and kissed his cheek. They smiled at each other and settled back into their seats.

"Now, I know where your popularity obsession stems from." Kurt remarked as he sipped a can of diet coke. "Speaking of popularity, are there any celebrities you've got a crush on?" He was surprised when Sam suddenly blushed and he laughed.

"Oh my, you are totally crushing on a celeb! Who is it?" Sam suddenly found himself pinned to the arm of the sofa by a surprising-strong Kurt.

"I don't have a- ow! Hey!" Sam protested as the other boy pinched him on the side.

"TELL ME!"

"Nobody!" He yelped as he felt another pinch. It wasn't really painful, and he was laughing at how adorably-disheveled Kurt looked as they wrestled on the sofa.

Kurt didn't even notice his hair falling all over his face at his quest to wrangle the truth out of the other boy. "If you don't tell me who it is, I will not kiss you goodnight tonight!"

"Wow, that's a threat."

"I will message Jacob Israel right now what brand of shampoo you use for color-treated hair." He whipped out his phone and the embarassed look on Sam's face as he answered the question sent the countertenor into fits of laughter.

D-Da-v-vid BECKHAM!" Kurt gasped out between snorts of laughter. "Really, Sam, that is like the most stereotypical answer EVER!"

"What? He's a great athlete and he has great body! At least I don't have a mini-shrine to Ryan Reynolds in his room like someone I know." Kurt swatted him on the shoulder and Sam suddenly tackled the smaller boy onto the couch and tickled him mercilessly.

Kurt was gasping out threats while he laughed and Sam was laughing evilly as he continued. Pillows were thrown from the couch and they've already managed to knock the popcorn onto the floor when Sam heard the sound of a shotgun's safety being released (He got familiar with the sound upon dating Kurt) and jumped up from the couch. Both boys saw Burt Hummel standing in the doorway in pajamas and a robe.

"Hi, dad, sorry we woke you up."

Mr. Hummel quirked an eyebrow at Sam as he patted the shotgun in his hands with an almost loving caress and the jock swallowed.

"Good evening, Sam."

"Good night, Mr. Hummel." With a quick _'see you tomorrow'_ and a kiss on the cheek, Sam dashed out the front door before the first shot rang out.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	10. First date

**Title: **Made by Hevans

**Written by:** Sano

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairings:** SamxKurt

**Ratings:** PG13

**Warnings:** Slash and fluff, spoilers for season 2.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas, I do not. If I did it wouldn't be fit for family tv.

**Author's notes:** I suddenly noticed that I left one drabble prompt lying in my ask box in tumblr and I apologize to anon for not working on it.

**Summary: **I think the title says it all. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Drabble 10: First date**

**

* * *

**

If looks could kill, Sam knew that his head would already be on a plate and fed to zombie dogs by now.

He was sitting in the Hummel-Hudson living room across from Carole and Burt, waiting for Kurt to make his dramatic entrance for their first date. He took a sip from the glass of diet coke that Carole handed him earlier and thanked God for her presence. A shotgun was leaning against the sofa right next to Mr. Hummel, and Carole acted as a buffer, or a shield in any case, as she talked to Sam about school and football.

Burt was silent throughout the whole conversation but Sam knew every answer he made was being judged and he had to remind himself to breathe every time Mr. Hummel nonchalantly caressed the shotgun.

Sam fought from looking at his watch and wished that Kurt would appear soon.

Finally they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Sam's breath was knocked out of him for an altogether different reason as Kurt appeared in the living room clad in dark skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt and a blue cardigan that matched his eyes perfectly.

"So, ready to go?" Sam couldn't keep the grin from taking over his face under Burt's glare but he really couldn't help himself, Kurt looked awesome and he couldn't wait for their date.

Kurt smiled and kissed his parents on the cheek, throwing a 'Good night!' over his shoulder before dragging Sam out of the house. They got into the car and they were silent as Sam drove out of the driveway.

Both teens looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, suddenly realizing that they were _on a date_. Sam Evans, the most popular guy in school and the quarterback of the football team, and Kurt Hummel, head Cheerio and Glee's fabulous diva, were out on a date.

The situation was as hard to believe as when Brittany boasted about acing an exam in Geometry.

She thought the red F on her test paper stood for Fantastic.

Kurt was suddenly thinking of the people who would see them at the cinema and an image of Sam getting slushied and tossed in the dumpster on a daily basis flashed through his mind. "S-Sam, this is a mistake. We have to go back! I-I know you mean well but-" He suddenly quieted as Sam laid a hand over his own on his lap. Raising his eyes to meet Sam's, he was surprised to see a smile on the other boy's face.

"Kurt, I've been waiting my whole life to have a date with someone as amazing and as beautiful as you are. I don't care if anyone sees us; I don't even care if the football team is sitting next to us in the cinema. I want a date with you, Kurt." Sam's eyes were flicking to his face and on the road as he drove, but the clasp of his hand on Kurt's was gentle, reassuring.

"Please, don't leave me hanging."

Despite the cheesiness of that statement, or perhaps because of it, Kurt couldn't help smiling and squeezed the other boy's hand. "Okay, but you have to be ready. I've memorized all the lyrics to the songs of 'Phantom of the Opera' and I have a habit of singing along."

"That's okay. Wait till we watch Avatar. Then, you'll regret ever agreeing to go out with me."

All of a sudden, Kurt had no doubts.

* * *

The movie was amazing, as usual, and luckily the theater was almost empty since Lima wasn't really big on musicals and the only other people in the theater to hear Kurt's singing was an old lady who was dozing in one of the front seats.

Sam was silent for the most part, but made a bet with Kurt on how much popcorn it would take before the old lady woke up. To Kurt's mortification, he lost the bet as Sam threw a total of 15 pieces before the lady sat up with a jerk, shook her head and went back to sleep.

They left the theater laughing and the weird looks that people sent their way made them laugh even more as they went to Sam's car. As Sam drove to Kurt's house the countertenor realized that he didn't want the night to end just yet but didn't know how to say it without sounding desperate. He was just about to speak when Sam beat him to it.

"Hey, Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"… Do you trust me?"

Kurt blinked in surprise, "I don't think that's a question that you should ask on a first date." The answer held too much and Kurt wasn't sure how to reply without hurting the other boy's feelings. But instead, Sam burst out laughing and Kurt grew even more confused.

Folding his hands over his chest, Kurt said, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

It was like they had stepped into every Disney movie and he was Amanda Bynes in 'What a Girl wants' as Sam paddled the canoe into the middle of the lake.

"Sam, what are we doing here? You're not gonna kill me and drop me into the lake, are you? 'Coz I would really prefer that you do that on the third date." Kurt quipped nervously. There was a full moon so it wasn't that dark but it was still night and he was scared that the canoe would tip over and ruin his Forever 21 cardigan.

Sam chuckled while paddling and Kurt couldn't help but be mesmerized at the way his biceps flexed under his shirt. "We're almost there. And relax, we're not gonna tip over, unless you want to take that cardigan out for a swim. Your wish is my command."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't get how you seem to know what I'm thinking. I think you have superpowers or something." How Sam managed to say the right thing was mind-boggling, it was like he knew what Kurt needed before he even asked for it.

"That would be so cool, but not really." He stopped paddling and tentatively held Kurt's hand as he answered, "I don't know if it's a secret or anything, but your face always says it all… and right now I can tell that you're nervous, but don't be." Suddenly, a flash went off above their heads and he looked up. "Finally!"

Another flash of color in the sky caught Kurt's attention and he looked up as a multitude of fireworks shot up into the sky above them. "H-how?"

"My dad mentioned a rodeo championship happening in the next stadium over tonight. I've been to a couple of them before and I knew that the awarding always features fireworks. This was the perfect place for a great view." Sam explained and Kurt looked back at him with something akin to amazement.

Kurt's gaze dropped down to Sam's lips and felt the need to kiss the other boy right now. The timing was perfect with the moonlight and the fireworks but suddenly, the feeling of hands closing around his face and lips crashing down onto his own filled his stomach with dread and fear.

"Hey, you okay, Kurt?" Sam asked as his hand gripped the smaller boy's tightly, and Kurt suddenly noticed that his hands were shaking. The jock was surprised to see fear flashing in the other boy's eyes and without much thought placed his arm across his back as he pulled him closer.

Kurt was embarrassed but the feel of Sam's arms around him was too much. "Ugh. I can't believe I'm totally ruining this! But… I need to tell you something." Sam looked down at him and nodded.

"Tell me." Then the whole thing tumbled out.

It was a relief to tell someone else besides Blaine and Kurt felt a little bit of the weight leave his chest at the look of understanding on Sam's face. He didn't cry, he was already past the point of crying, and Karofsky didn't deserve any of his tears.

Sam held him throughout his story and when he was finished, they went back and they were quiet as Sam drove Kurt home. The countertenor wanted to bang his head against the side door for his utter stupidity. He just basically poured everything out _on the first date_ and had probably scared Sam off forever.

They pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson household and Sam caught the curtain dropping on Carole and Burt's face as he killed the engine.

Kurt smiled faintly as he opened the door, "Well, see you in school on Monday. Good night." He murmured and was about to step out when Sam spoke up.

"Thank you for telling me about what happened, Kurt. And I'm really sorry for not doing anything about it." The blond fidgeted with the wheel and glanced at the other boy.

"I know it will take some time before you forget about it… but I really like you, Kurt. And I would really like to continue seeing you." It was too dark to tell, but was Sam… blushing?

Kurt was silent and Sam thought that he blew it, and just as he was about to hastily redeem himself with a Bieber song, the countertenor laid a hand against his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on the other.

"Goodnight, Sam. And I look forward to watching Avatar next Friday."

The brilliant smile on Kurt's face stayed on Sam's mind as he drove home. Grabbing his phone, he dialed a number and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hey, man. I need some help nailing patio furniture onto someone's roof…"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the canoe reference, I couldn't help it. Anyways, hope anon is happy with this.

Keep the kum-ments coming!


	11. Daylight

**Daylight**

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who stuck with this series. The canoe may be taking a lot of hits, but it's the love we have for the show and these characters that keep it together.

This plot bunny was inspired by Maroon 5's song and does not follow the storyline of the series. Hope you guys like it. 

The sunlight filtered through the crack in the window and hit Sam right in his left eye. He squinted and turned his face a bit, but then it ended up hitting his right eye. He squeezed his eyes shut but it didn't work. He would've liked to move but he didn't want to wake Kurt up.

Speaking of Kurt, he looked down at the slumbering boy that had his head buried in his chest. Mouth slightly open and snoring softly, Sam noted with a smile. He combed his fingers through soft dark strands and thought about the day ahead.

Kurt would officially move to New York today. Classes would start at NYADA in two weeks and Kurt wanted to get settled in his new apartment with Rachel before then.

After months of waiting, agonizing, and preparing for NYADA, they were finally here. In a few hours, Kurt would board a plane and be fabulous in a city that had thousands of fabulous people like him. And Sam would be left in Lima, Ohio. In a glee club that was familiar yet would undoubtedly change now that most of the members already graduated.

The thought of not seeing his boyfriend everyday scared Sam so much that his breath started coming out in short and rapid pants.

Kurt must've felt the movement because his face was suddenly inches away from the jock, his hands cradling Sam's face gently. "Sam, are you okay?" His voice was hoarse from sleep, the tone deeper than usual. The paranoia eased its grip for the moment and Sam took a couple of deep breaths.

"I-I'm okay." He stammered. After a few minutes, Sam felt calm enough to sit up. Kurt's eyes filled with worry, the flecks of gray a stark contrast in the sea of blue. He gripped one of Sam's hands tightly in two of his and leaned his head against the other's shoulders.

"I'm scared too, you know." Kurt whispered. His hair brushed against Sam's cheek and the jock buried his nose in it, inhaling the scent of peaches from the shampoo that his boyfriend used.

It almost seemed unfair how short their time together was. If Sam only knew this would happen, he would've jumped Kurt the moment he saw him in the choir room.

He could still remember the twinkle in the other boy's eyes as he perused Sam from head to toe as Mr. Schuester prattled on about duets, the green and red plaid shirt stretching over his shoulders as he leaned over to gossip with Mercedes.

They looked at the boxes scattered around Kurt's room. They've been packing his stuff for the past week, with a couple of boxes labeled 'New York,' some labeled 'Storage,' and a few labeled 'Charity.'

Kurt was quite reluctant to leave any of his clothing behind, but after much arguing with Burt, he finally caved to bringing just 4 suitcases of clothing with him.

Burt and Rachel's dads already bought most of the furniture for their apartment; so really, all they had to do was just move in.

"Call me once you land in JFK." Sam murmured, his arm snaking around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. "Promise me."

It took Kurt a moment to reply. "I promise."

"Promise to tell me about your first day in NYADA."

"Promise to call me when auditions for Glee club start."

"Promise to keep your cool when you see a Broadway actor."

"Promise to use the color-treatment shampoo I bought you."

"Promise to restrain yourself from killing Rachel."

"Promise to study your French. And call me when you need help with homework."

"Promise to tone down the sexy when you get to NYADA." At this, Kurt started chuckling and kissed Sam on the cheek.

His glasz eyes narrowed in a come-hither look as he said, "You know I'm only sexy for you, right?" He wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and the promises went on for about 15 minutes, from the utterly ridiculous to the heart-wrenchingly sweet.

They soon found themselves spooning on the bed, with Kurt's back against Sam's chest. The jock held on tight to the other boy, tangling their legs together. Peppering the brunette's nape with soft kisses, he whispered brokenly, "Promise that you'll wait for me next year."

Kurt's voice was solemn as he replied, "I will." He caressed Sam's hands that were wrapped around his middle.

"We can Skype, and use facetime, and I'll come home for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and whatever holiday I can badger my dad into letting me come home for." He raised one of Sam's hands to his lips and kissed his palm, and the jock felt the tears running down his face. He felt a few tears run down his cheeks, and he buried his face in Kurt's hair again.

They clung to each other as the room grew brighter with sunlight.

**The End**

**Author's note:** I'm not closing my heart entirely on this series. Let's see where inspiration takes me.

As always, keep the kum-ments coming!


End file.
